logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolby Digital
1996–present As of 2013, this logo is still used on Warner Home Video Blu-ray discs and DVDs. Dolby Digital Oliver and Company Trailer.jpg|''Oliver and Company'' trailer variant (1988, 1996 reissue) Dolby Digital James and the Giant Peach.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Dolby Digital 101 Dalmatians Trailer.png|''101 Dalmatians'' trailer variant (1996) Dolby Digital Star Wars.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1997 reissue) Dolby Digital Anastasia Trailer.png|''Anastasia'' trailer variant (1997) Dolby Digital Doctor Dolittle.png|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) Dolby Digital A Bug's Life.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) Dolby Digital Toy Story 2.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) Dolby Digital Remember the Titans.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) img313.jpg|''Remember the Titans'' (DVD, 2000) Dolby Digital The Tigger Movie.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Dolby Digital Space Cowboys.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Dolby Digital Shrek.png|''Shrek'' (2001) Dolby Digital Monsters Inc.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) Dolby Digital Stuart Little 2.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) Dolby Digital Daddy Day Care Trailer.png|''Daddy Day Care'' trailer variant (2003) Dolby Digital Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) Dolby Digital Good Boy!.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) Dolby Digital Elf.png|''Elf'' (2003) Dolby Digital The Butterfly Effect.png|''The Butterfly Effect'' trailer variant (2004) Dolby Digital Cellular Trailer.png|''Cellular'' trailer variant (2004) Dolby Digital Cellular.png|''Cellular'' (2004) Dolby Digital Superbabies- Baby Geniuses 2 Trailer.png|''SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' trailer variant (2004) vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h42m42s116.png|''SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' (2004) Dolby Digital Storyteller Cafe The Lion's Den.png|''Storyteller Cafe: The Lion's Den'' (2004) Dolby Digital Christmas With The Kranks.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) Dolby Digital After The Sunset.png|''After the Sunset'' trailer variant (2004) Dolby Digital Blade Trinity.png|''Blade: Trinity'' trailer variant (2004) Dolby Digital The Aviator.png|''The Aviator'' trailer variant (2004) Dolby Digital Man Of The House.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) Dolby Digital The Interpreter.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) Dolby Digital March of the Penguins.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) Dolby Digital Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Dolby Digital Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.png|''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) Dolby Digital Chicken Little.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Dolby Digital Hoodwinked.png|''Hoodwinked'' (2005) Dolby Digital The Wild.png|''The Wild'' (2006) Dolby Digital Over The Hedge.png|''Over The Hedge'' (2006) img300.jpg|''Madden NFL 07'' (Video game, 2006) Dolby Digital Hannibal Rising Trailer.png|''Hannibal Rising'' trailer variant (2007) Dolby Digital Meet The Robinsons.png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) Dolby Digital Surf's Up.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) Dolby Digital The Pixar Story.png|''The Pixar Story'' (2007) Dolby Digital Underdog.png|''Underdog'' (2007) Dolby Digital My Friend Rabbit.jpg|''My Friend Rabbit'' (TV series, 2007) Dolby Digital ChubbChubbs.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) Dolby Digital WALL-E.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) Dolby Digital Bolt.png|''Bolt'' (2008) Dolby Digital Up.png|''Up'' (2009) Dolby Digital G-Force.png|''G-Force'' trailer variant (2009) Dolby Digital Old Dogs.png|''Old Dogs'' trailer variant (2009) Dolby Digital The Last Song.png|''The Last Song'' trailer variant (2010) Dolby Digital Shrek Forever After.png|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) Dolby Digital Toy Story 3.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) Dolby Digital Scaredy Squirrel.jpg|''Scaredy Squirrel'' (TV series, 2011-2012) Dolby Digital The Lone Ranger.png|''The Lone Ranger'' trailer variant (2013) 2007–present 2007–present As of 2013, this system in the cinema is slowly being replaced with Dolby Surround 7.1 and Dolby Atmos. img298.jpg|''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (Video game, 2007, 2008 reissue) img310.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (DVD, 1993, 2008 reissue) Dolby Digital The Proposal.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) Dolby Digital Santa Buddies The Legend of Santa Paws.png|''Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws'' (2009) Dolby Digital You Again.png|''You Again'' (2010) img305.jpg|''Kinect Adventures'' (Video game, 2010) vlcsnap-2013-11-24-16h05m51s125.png|''The Search for Santa Paws'' (2010) Dolby Digital Rango.png|''Rango'' (2011) Dolby Digital Hoodwinked Too- Hood vs Evil.png|''Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) Dolby Digital Bad Teacher.png|''Bad Teacher'' (2011) img303.jpg|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' (Video game, 2011) Dolby Digital Wreck-It Ralph.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Dolby Digital Oz the Great And Powerful.png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) 2012–present img301.jpg|''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' (Video game, 2011, 2012 reissue) img302.jpg|''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' (Video game, 2012) img307.jpg|''NBA Baller Beats'' (Video game, 2012) img306.jpg|''Just Dance 4'' (Video game, 2012) img304.jpg|''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (Video game, 2012) img299.jpg|''Minecraft: Xbox 360 edition'' (Video game, 2012, 2013 reissue) *Dolby Digital/Trailers Category:Electronics Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:International Category:Technology Category:1996